Talk:Berkas' Lair
Huh, seems to be completely based off of Vindictus 24-man Raid: The God of Fomors. Boss is (unsurprisingly) a big fat god damn dragon who requires both ballistaes and barricades to take down. Catapults are used against a cousin, and there is an opposite of the Repressor. : I would think it's based off Dragon Nest, because the whole usage of catapults to take down a flying dragon is highly reminiscent of the Sea Dragon's Nest in that game. It was the first thing that came to mind when I saw the catapult. ::Uhh, aren't those pirate cannons, not catapults? By the way, what does Berkas attack with? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Armaments Just curious, do you need to put any effort into them or do they just activate automatically? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) : You need to activate them manually and protect them, because the dungeon monsters will move to attack them to prevent their usage. The light fades at 10:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::That's it? Sounds very, very disappointing. Monsters can easily be wiped with Deep Impact or Freeze Tempest. ::In Vindictus, all you had to knock down an airborne dragon was with manually-aimed ballistas or a giant worm, and its extremely difficult to do. :: Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:24, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Lime's dialogue 10978 여기 쯤 인것 같은데? 10979 마력 충돌의 흔적이 있는 것을 보니 확실한 것 같군. 10980 아니, 이게 누구십니까! 10981 엘리시스 단장님 아니세요! 10982 베스테르! 네가 어떻게 여기에! 10983 세르딘 왕국에서도 심상치 않은 마력의 충돌을 감지하고 이에 대한 조사를 시작하였습니다. 10984 그렇군. 그런데 이 어마어마한 크기의 장치 들은 뭐지? 못보던 것들인데? 10985 거대한 몬스터를 사냥 할 때 사용되는 마법병기 입니다. 헌터들이 사용하던 것 같군요. 10986 그나저나 이것들이 여기에 있다는 것은… 10987 무슨 일인지는 모르겠지만 이 앞은 아직 조사되지 않은 지역이니 조심해야겠습니다. 10988 저…저…저…저…! 10989 라임, 너 왜그러는 거야? 10990 아하하하, 발그레해져서 귀엽잖아! 이렇게 꼬집어 줘야지! 10991 쉿! 조용! 모두 저 앞을 보라구. 10992 히익! 저건 설마! 드…드래곤? 실제로 보긴 처음이에요! 엄청난데요? 10993 엄청난 정도가 아니야! 저 녀석의 발을 봐! 10994 그림핸드와 같거나 그 이상이란 말이야! 10995 사람들이 쓰러져 있어요. 헌터들로 보이는 군요. 저 많은 사람들이…어떻게… 10996 만만치 않은 녀석이라는 증거인가… 10997 마법병기들은 저 드래곤을 잡기위해 준비된 것 같군요. 10998 저도 저 드래곤은 처음 보는 녀석이라 자세한 정보를 파악하지 못했습니다. 10999 단, 저 병장기들은 꽤나 쓸모있을 것 같으니 지켜낼 필요가 있을 것 같습니다. 11000 ?! 11001 칫!…이쪽을 보고 있어! 아무래도 녀석이 눈치 챈 것 같은데? 11002 그르르르~ 왠 녀석 들이냐!! 11003 네 녀석은 누구냐! 왜 이런 곳에 있는거지?! 11004 발밑을 조심해요!!! 11005 크하하하하하하!! 나는 이 에르나스를 지배할 아이언 드래곤 베르카스!!! 11006 지금부터는 내가 이곳의 제왕으로 군림할 것이다! 11007 흥! 멋대로 이야기하는군! 11008 크흐흐흐흐~ 너희 인간들이 얼마나 나약한 존재인지 보여주마!! 11009 헉…헉…모두 괜찮아?! 11010 다시는 싸우고 싶지 않은 상대야…헉! 헉! 11011 저…저도 완전히 지쳐버렸어요… 11012 흥. 인간이란 존재는 얼마나 나약한 것인지… 11013 그러는 너도 지금 다리가 풀려서 떨리고 있잖아. 11014 허세 좀 그만 부리라구, 멍청아. 11015 그르르르르~ 에르나스에 이 정도의 녀석들이 있었다니… 11016 하지만 이대로 끝일 거라 생각하지 마라! 11017 오늘은 이대로 물러가지만 다음에는 반드시…내 앞에 무릎 꿇을 것이다!! 11018 흥! 얼마든지! 다음에도! 또 그 다음에도! 11019 절대 네 뜻대로 되지 않을거다! 11020 역시 정의는 승리하는 법이에요! Above Why hasn't that been translated yet? Google Translate comes up with illegible bull. Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Berkas' Lair Dialogue Beginning I think this is the place. Seems like it judging from the trace of the mana collision. (Ugh... The pain in my left arm is worsening... What is this?) Rufus... You don't look so good. No need to concern yourself. It's nothing. Guild Manager: General Elesis! I never excepted you to be here! Bestair! What are you doing here! Guild Manager: The Kingdom of Serdin has detected the unusual collision of mana and decided to investigate as well. Is that so. And what are these humongous devices? I've never seen anything like them. Guild Manager: These are the magical arsenals used to hunt down giant monsters. It looks like they have been used by the hunters. Guild Manager: However these things being here could mean that... I'm not sure what's going on myself either, but the area beyond this point has not been investigated so I advise you to stay on guard. Boss Guild Manager: Shh! Everyone lower yourselves and look to the front! (Why the hell is he here!) I... It's a dragon!! It seems like it's on the same level as Grim Hand or above! There are people laying there. They seem to be the hunters. Could this mean that... Not even the manpower of this much could... This will not be an easy fight. Guild Manager: I think these magical arsenals are used to fight that dragon. I could not gather enough information being that this is my first time encountering one of them. But there may be a need to protect them since they may prove to be handy. Berkas: ?! Damn!... He is looking right towards here! I think he noticed us! Berkas: Grrr~ Who are you maggots!! What the hell are you...?! Berkas!!! Huh?! Rufus! Do you know him? Berkas: Isn't that a familiar face? Have you climbed all the way up down from the despair, son of Legis. Argh!! My arm!! Berkas: Kehehehe... Looks like your left arm still remembers me. Do you want to lose your right arm as well? Kahahahahahahah!!! Shut up!!! What's your business here!? Below you!!! Berkas: Kahahahahahahaha!! From now on I will conquer the Aernas!! Henceforth I!!! Am the ruler of this realm!! Everyone prepare for battle!!!!! Post Boss Battle *pant*... *pant*... Is everyone all right?! I would never fight against opponent like him ever again... *pant* *pant* I... I'm completely worn out as well... Hmph. Humans beings are pathetically weak... I can totally see your legs shaking. Quit boasting around, you idiot. Berkas: Grrr~ To think there would be someone like you in Aernas... Berkas: But do not think this is over!! I will withdraw for now, but next time... All of you will kneel before me!!! Kahahahahaha!! ... I swear to cross your name off my bounty list next time...